Haru, Natsu, Aki dan Fuyu
by Yuusaki Kuchiki
Summary: Haru, Natsu, Aki dan Fuyu mempunyai kenangan tersendiri untuk Mamoru Banba. Dan kenangan-kenangan itu berhubungan dengan seorang pemuda bernama Harao. Drabble. Fic For Eyeshield 21 Award September: Season. Read and review, please.


**Disclaimer : Kau berharap Yuu membuat Eyeshield 21? Tidak, kan?**

**Aloha, Minna! Akhirnya Yuu bikin fic BanbaHarao juga. Setelah mati-matian memeras otak akhirnya fic ini tercipta. Ini cuma drabble. Yah, Yuu belum pernah bikin drabble sih, tapi maksa pengin bikin. Jadi, kalo ada kekurangan, jangan sungkan-sungkan ngasih kritik ya! Tapi kritik yang membangun. T_T**

**Genre(s) : Friendship/Romance**

**Pair : BanbaHarao. (Nggak suka jangan maksain baca)**

**Warning : Semi-OOC, lalu agak-agak menjuru ke sho-ai gitu.**

**Haru, Natsu, Aki, dan Fuyu**

**-Haru-**

Mamoru Banba menyukai musim semi. Musim semi adalah saat yang tepat untuk bermain amefuto. Belum lagi melihat bunga Sakura bermekaran dan mendengar koor para serangga. Satu kata untuk menggambarkannya: indah. Saat musim semi, biasanya tim amefuto Taiyo Sphinx akan mengadakan perayaan hanami bersama.

"Aku seperti bunga Sakura yang bermekaran," ujar Harao seraya memasang pose Pharaohnya saat hanami.

"Memangnya apa persamaanmu dengan bunga Sakura?" tanya Kasamatsu heran.

"Aku dan bunga Sakura sama-sama enak dipandang." jawab Harao pasti. Dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah menerima banyak lemparan permen yang dilakukan oleh anak-anak Taiyo.

"Hey, aku serius!" Teriak Harao kesal.

Banba hanya tertawa kecil. Menurut Banba itu adalah saat-saat yang menyenangkan. Terlebih lagi karena ia bisa melihat Pharaohnya tersenyum lepas saat memandangi bunga Sakura.

**-Natsu-**

Musim panas selalu diawali dengan tsuyu**(1)**, dengan suhu yang bisa mencapai 35º C dan kelembapan lebih dari 90%. Tidak perlu berolahraga, karena dengan duduk diam pun kau sudah mengeluarkan keringat. Dan setiap musim panas, Banba selalu mendengar keluhan yang sama dari Harao.

"Ah, musim panas yang menjengkelkan!" ucap Harao di suatu siang di ruangan klub.

Banba hanya menoleh ke arah Harao tanpa berkata apapun. Harao yang memang tidak meminta jawaban, melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Gara-gara musim panas, rambutku jadi kering sekaligus lembab. Hei, Banba! Ayo kita pergi!"

"Hm?"

"Ke pantai. Haremku sudah menunggu di sana."

Dan mau tidak mau, Banba tersenyum mendengar perkataan Harao.

**-Aki-**

Turnamen musim gugur akan dimulai beberapa hari lagi. Tapi bukannya berlatih, Kiminari Harao malah sibuk memandangin daun Momiji yang berguguran. Mungkin ia akan terus termenung jika seseorang tidak menepuk pundaknya.

"Banba." ucap Harao pelan. Tanpa melihat pun, ia sudah tahu jika orang yang mencarinya adalah Lineman Taiyo dengan nomor Jersey 50. Memang siapa lagi yang peduli padanya selain Banba?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Banba, apa kau juga menganggapku lemah?"

Mamoru Banba hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Semua orang memang menganggap Harao lemah, tapi apakah ia juga menganggap Harao lemah?

"Aku akan menjadi penyokongmu supaya kau kuat." jawab Banba pasti. Harao mengerutkan keningnya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Hm, ayo pergi!" perintah Harao sambil lalu.

Ah, dasar. Meskipun Pharaohnya terlihat seperti seorang egois yang arogan, tapi Banba tahu pasti bahwa Harao-nya itu sebenarnya lelaki yang amat sensitif apabila menyangkut kemampuannya. Dan sisi sensitifnya itu hanya milik Banba.

**-Fuyu-**

Musim Dingin ditandai dengan turunnya butir-butir salju pertama di awal bulan Desember. Bagi Banba, musim dingin benar-benar membuatnya serasa mati lemas karena kebanyakan tertawa. Bukan karena musim dingin itu sendiri, tetapi karena sikap seorang Kiminari Harao di musim dingin.

"Aku benci salju!" keluh Harao seraya membersihkan salju yang menempel di rambutnya, "Dan aku benci musim dingin!" tambahnya.

Banba yang berjalan di sebelahnya berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal setengah mati yang ada di wajah Harao. Banba tahu, Harao tidak menyukai hal-hal yang dapat merusak rambut indahnya; panas, lembab, tsuyu, salju, dan masih banyak lagi hal yang dibenci Harao. Tapi Banba tahu pasti bahwa Harao tak membenci helm amefuto, sekalipun itu membuat rambutnya kusut. Kau mau tahu alasannya?

"Harao. Kau tak membenci helm amefuto, kan?" tanya Banba.

"Tentu saja tidak. Helm amefuto membuatku terlihat lebih tampan." jawab Harao pasti.

**OWARI**

**(1) Tsuyu : Hujan lebat selama seminggu sebelum musim panas.**

**Ah, Yuu nggak yakin sama fic ini. Tapi, review ya? Tinggalkanlah jejak dengan mereview. -kicked-**

**Review, please?**


End file.
